This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a wellbore junction completion with fluid loss control.
A wellbore junction provides for connectivity in a branched or multilateral wellbore. Such connectivity can include sealed fluid communication and/or access between certain wellbore sections.
Unfortunately, a typical wellbore junction completion does not provide for fluid loss control. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the art of configuring wellbore junction completions.